The recent upsurge of crime within the urban and suburban areas of this country has caused a great deal of anxiety to the residents thereof and particularly to the women-folk. All too often criminals have been able to enter homes which the owners thought were locked and secure. Entrance has been gained by simply removing sliding glass doors and sliding windows from their frames without the necessity of having to break or crack the glass. Thus entrance can be had quickly and quietly. The fact remains that many doors and most windows which slide within a channel, are not prevented from the inside from being removed from said channel from the outside. The frame of said sliding glass doors and windows is generally sized larger such that the slidable door or window, whether or not in a normally locked position, may be lifted up within said frame's channel work and readily removed therefrom. Indeed, this is the normal manner, but carried out in reverse order, for the mounting of said slidable doors and windows within their channel framework. One of the tools employable by burglars and robbers to effect such glass door and window removal is the plumber' s friend, i.e. a a large suction cup mounted on a handle.
This invention relates to a stop for preventing the removal of sliding glass doors and windows from the channel by mere lifting of said window or door upwardly and outwardly.